


Desperate at Dawn

by MasterXploder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: A little bit of panty-flashing, Also contains a peeing Buneary, Canon-Typical Violence, Commissioned Story, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting, What brings you to my house this evening?, Why hello there Chris Hansen, You've been warned, minor angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: Dawn heads off towards a new city in her journey as a Pokemon trainer, but feels the call of nature not long afterwards. It'd be real easy to just squat and go in some bushes nearby, but a professional trainer would be able to hold it until they got to a bathroom, right?(This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)Story commissioned by Night Rain of omorashi.org





	Desperate at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Contains underaged wetting desperation. Reader discretion advised.

Mornings in Sinnoh were always so pretty. The way the rising sun made the snow-peaked mountains in the distance sparkle, and the rays of light shining through the trees always made her happy that she actually woke up early enough to witness such beauty. Then again, she might have been a bit biased. How could she not have such appreciation for the morning when her very name was Dawn?

Stepping outside of the Pokemon Center she had spent the night in, Dawn paused to raise her arms over her head, fingers interlocking as she stretched out in the sunlight with a big smile on her face. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt like today was going to be a good day somehow. Maybe she would make a new friend in her journey as a Pokemon trainer, or possibly catch a new Pokemon. Maybe if she was really lucky, she might even get to see a legendary Pokemon today.

Dawn giggled to herself a bit. She was only a couple months into her adventure; meeting a legendary Pokemon out of the blue was still a long ways off. Then again, she had been through quite a bit already, having crossed paths with the sinister Team Galactic and even witnessing the three lake spirit Pokemon, although in dangerous circumstances. Even after all that, it still felt like she had only just gotten started, especially after seeing how much her friends had grown in such a short time.

Oh well, she wasn’t going to keep up with her friends just by standing around wondering about it. Turning to the road that lead outside of the city, Dawn felt that sense of excitement and nervousness that always came up when she was about to set off on a new trail. It always reminded her of when she left home for the first time.

“Okay, let’s see here,” she said as she opened up her bag. “Potions, check! Repels, check! Food and water, check!” She zipped up the bag and grabbed one of the Pokeballs on her belt, this one containing a Riolu she managed to catch a month ago. “Pokémon at full health, check!” 

Putting it back, she looked down at her clothes, a black top and pink mini-skirt with  a long scarf and tall, pink boots. “Clean, cute outfit… mostly check.” Dawn patted her head, lacking the beanie she loved to wear up until about a week ago after an incident involving a Grimer that she really didn’t want to think about. “I hope the next city has a good hat store,” she said with a grimace.

Shaking her head, Dawn returned her focus to the task at hand. “Alright, looks like I’m ready to set off again!” she declared with a smile. Walking with a spring in her step, Dawn hummed a tune as she left the town behind her. Adventure awaited, and she was certain she was prepared for anything today could throw at her.

 

* * *

 

“I knew I was forgetting something.”

Dawn muttered this to herself, even though nobody was around to hear her. Well, there might have been a Pokémon or two behind some of the trees in the forest she found herself in, but she didn’t want them hearing, either.

The thing she had forgotten about was not an important item or a crucial step in preparing her Pokemon for any dangers ahead. Rather, it was a simple part of her morning rituals she had neglected in her excitement to head off to a new city. Specifically, it was something involving the bathroom and her bladder filled with a night’s worth of liquids. The more time had passed, the more she had come to regret her forgetfulness.

Dawn paused to take a moment to rest, leaning against a tree with her legs lightly rubbing together. How long had she been walking today? Not even a couple hours, but still plenty of time for her drink from breakfast to go through her body. The water she had been sipping along the way didn’t help, either.

The thought occurred to her that maybe now was a good time to take a quick break. She was alone in the woods with plentiful cover and plenty of tissues in her bag. Circumstances could not be any more ideal for her. She could almost hear the relieving sound of water piddling against the earth right now…

Wait, she really was hearing that. Turning her head, she soon found its source. A wild Buneary stood before a tree, a big grin on his face as a yellow stream flew from between his legs, making a puddle that ran down the trunk and onto its roots. Dawn gasped both in surprise and disgust, making the Buneary’s ear twitch and eyes snap open in panic. It turned and darted into the bushes, leaving a trail of urine along the ground as his bladder kept draining even while he fled.

“Guess I won’t be catching that one,” sighed Dawn. It was disappointing to let a Pokemon get away so easily, but worse than that, the sight of something handling its business only made her body yearn for relief that much more.

It reminded her of a memory from long ago, when she was just a little girl. She really didn’t want to remember it, but the details were just as vivid as the day it happened: standing at the bathroom line in the park plaza, dancing in place with one hand between her legs and the other in her mom’s hand, trying and failing to not pay attention to the large fountain of cascading water nearby. She did her best, but she still ended up making her own golden waterfall right there, running down her legs and ruining her favorite underwear and sundress while tears streaked down her blushing face.

Dawn wished that was the only time such misfortune befell her. Unfortunately, potty troubles were a somewhat regular problem for her growing up, as her ability to hold was never up to par with the other kids her age. Every time it happened, she would swear to herself that she would learn to hold it better when she grew up.

Now was the time to prove that to herself. If she could just could hold it until she reached the next town, it would show how much she has grown in her travels. Standing back up, she set off on the path again with a look of determination.

“I can do this,” she said to herself, “I’m a grown trainer just like my friends. I won’t let something like this stop me, no sir!”

 

* * *

 

“Oooh, I hope I get there soon!”

The sun had reached the middle of the sky, yet there were still no signs that Dawn was nearing the next city. The forest continued to stretch on as far as she could see, certainly not a good sight for her morale.

It also did not help that her walking had slowed since that morning. The confident stride she once had was now replaced by a stiff shuffle, with her legs pressed together and a hand placed between them. Her bright smile had dropped to a grim frown while her eyes would regularly glance to the bushes and trees on the sides, their presence tempting her further with every passing minute.

Worst of all, the path had taken her near a local river, with all the sights and noises that entailed. Just like when she was a kid, Dawn tried her hardest to not look, listen to, or even think about all the rushing water nearby, with limited success.

Yet, even with all the protesting her mind and bladder could muster, Dawn simply would not give into their demands. Shaking her head and trying to stand up tall again, Dawn raised a fist and furrowed her brow.

“I w-won’t give up,” she declared to the woods around her. “I’ll give everything I have, and I’ll make it, j-just like a real train-eep!”

Her bladder’s rebuttal was simple yet effective: with Dawn’s lapse in concentration, it was not hard for a little bit to leak out of her, immediately creating an unpleasant warmth in her underwear. Dawn corrected her mistake at once, shoving her hands right back between her legs, doubling over and putting all her strength into keeping her panties from being dyed any further.

Several agonizing seconds passed, but the pressure subsided eventually. Dawn stood upright, letting out a groan while keeping her hands at her groin. Her undies were safe for now, but she got the hint from the leak.

“I’m… not gonna make it to the next city like this,” she admitted while glancing to some nearby bushes. “I guess I just have to find a good spot and…”

“Raptor!”

Dawn yelped at the bird-like shriek from behind her. She started to turn around, but a large shape already blew past her, creating a powerful gust of wind from behind that would have blown her beanie off had she been wearing it. It did, however, lift the back of her skirt straight up, revealing her choice of underwear that day: a light-blue pair of panties with a dark patch at the bottom from the prior leak.

“W-what the…!?” Dawn scrambled to fix her skirt while looking for the figure. She soon saw it sitting on a tree branch ahead of her: a Staraptor, a fully-evolved and very aggressive bird Pokemon. From the way it cried at her and flared its wings, she didn’t need her Pokedex to know that it was looking for a fight.

With no time to think, Dawn reached to her belt and tossed a Pokeball out of instinct. A bright flash of light appeared, and out popped her Riolu with a cry of its name.

“Riolu! Get ready to fight!” yelled Dawn. She pointed at the Staraptor with one hand while the other remained between her legs.

“Riolu!” replied her ally.

Okay, Dawn, it’s another Pokemon battle, she thought,  Just stay calm and remember your tactics. This shouldn’t be a problem!

“Raptor!” Before either Dawn or Riolu could react, the Staraptor took off from the branch. It launched forward at a blinding speed, striking Riolu and flying back in almost no time at all.

Dawn winced from seeing her Pokémon take a blow so early. Even she didn’t expect their foe to be so quick on the draw. She had to think of something to counter him with, and soon.

But try as she might, Dawn quickly realized something: concentrating becomes very difficult when you really need to pee.

“Um, er, try a focus blast!” she called out. Her Riolu responded at once, channeling its mental focus into a ball of energy, then launching it right at his target. But just as it was about to strike, the Staraptor darted to the side, and the energy blasted against the tree behind him instead.

“Shoot! Use brick break!” Next, the Riolu waited for his foe to dart forward before raising his hand and delivering a powerful downward chop. Unfortunately, he met with the same result, the Staraptor dodging at the last second, but this time with Riolu left unbalanced and open to attack.

“L-Look out!” But it was already too late. The Staraptor flew back and made a u-turn, then flew straight forward with its wings outstretched. He clipped right into Riolu, dragging him with it and sending him tumbling a good distance away.

“Riiii!” he cried out in pain.

“Riolu!” Only now did Dawn remember the advantage flying Pokemon had over fighting Pokemon. She grabbed the Pokeball and aimed it at Riolu to recall him, but then quickly found another reason to gasp.

With Riolu knocked out of the way, the Staraptor had banked around and was now charging towards a new target: her.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the fearsome bird flew straight at her. She could only stare with her body frozen in fright. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted something spurting into her underwear again just before she could see the whites of its eyes.

“Riii!”

But the Staraptor’s attack never came. Instead, it met the hard strike of Riolu’s charged palm against its face, sending it careening into a nearby tree. From there, it slumped to the ground with dazed eyes, clearly fainted from the impact.

“R-Riolu?” Dawn blinked.

“Rio, Rio!” he replied, looking at her with a smile and raised fist.

Dawn could only smile. He may have been young, but he was one of the toughest Pokemon she knew. “Th-thank you-oh!”

With the immediate danger over, Dawn’s other problem came roaring back. She felt not just a spurt, but a dribble leak through her panties, and the faint sound of it hitting the ground reached her ears.

“Ah!” She snapped her legs together and buried a hand as far as it could go between them.

“R-Riolu?” asked her Pokémon.

Shoot, I can’t let him see this!  “Uh, b-back to your Pokeball, Riolu!” she replied, aiming his Pokeball at him. A red beam emerged, enveloping Riolu and returning him inside.

With no one to witness her, Dawn shoved her other hand into her groin, but it did little good. The dribble had not stopped, and she could now feel it getting on her hands, down her legs, and onto the front of her skirt.

“N-no, no, please,” she whimpered. She tried to move towards a bush or tree, but her legs were firmly locked in place. All she could manage was a slight shuffle backwards.

She didn’t get very far with that. With her eyes shut in desperate focus, Dawn didn’t notice the dip in the trail right behind her. The next thing she knew, she was stumbling backwards until she totally lost balance and fell onto her bottom with a yelp, her legs spread wide and revealing her damp undies to the world again.

For a moment, Dawn could only sit there and focus on her sore butt, until she realized how wet it felt as well. Her cheeks burned red as the undeniable truth hit her. Against her deepest wishes, Dawn had made the last jump from leaking to fully peeing herself.

It was no small accident, either. So much pee sprayed out of her that she could hear a hissing noise among the piddling sounds down there. Her panties, already sporting a big dark spot, became thoroughly soaked. It was enough to add a slight stain to the light-blue garment, and to make the pee run along the outside. Her urine only spread out from there, saturating the back of her skirt and forming a puddle that grew and grew.

Dawn couldn’t lie, it felt good to finally let out all that pee. Really good, in fact. But it could never make up for the fact that she was wetting herself, just like the hopeless little girl that she used to be. No, she still was that girl, no better than before she left her home to become a trainer.

“N-not again,” she choked out between sobs. Her vision grew blurred from tears, so she closed her eyes and let the hopelessness and failure sink in like the urine staining her clothes. The trainer’s path was no place for someone like her, and she knew it now more than ever.

But before any other such thoughts came up, a strange sound the she had never heard before got her attention. Dawn slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to find a weird light in front of her, and in the middle of that light…

“M-Mesprit?” Dawn thought she had to be seeing things. A lake spirit Pokémon floating right in front of her, and now of all times? Had she lost her marbles now?

Yet, as they made eye contact, something strange happened. The sadness and failure that weighed her down so much seemed to fade away. Was Mesprit doing this to her?

Whether it was by magic or not, Dawn could think about her accident in a less condemning light now. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty silly of her to try and hold it when she could have gone at any time. After all her adventures already, she didn’t need to prove anything to herself. This mishap was not proof of her failure, but just another lesson to be learned on her journey as a trainer. 

In any case, Dawn no longer wanted to sit in her puddle and feel sorry for herself. She stood back up and fixed her skirt, wincing at her hands touching the cool, wet fabric.

“Th-thank you so much,” she said as she looked back to the Mesprit. “Huh?”

But it was no longer there. Not only had it disappeared, but the light and strange noises were gone as well. Dawn looked all around her, but no trace that Mesprit had visited her could be found.

Dawn sighed in disappointment, but then thought better of it. Maybe it was for the best that it left so soon. They would meet again when she had earned the chance, she just knew it. “I’ll become a better trainer. I swear it!”

But first, she had other things to take care of. Her Riolu needed some care after such a rough fight, and he was probably worried about her to boot. More importantly, she really wanted to get cleaned up now, preferably before anyone saw her wet skirt and undies. The nearby river seemed like a good place to get all that done, and maybe take a break while she was at it.

“I hope the water’s not too cold!” Dawn declared as she set off, leaving the puddle to dry under the sun. The morning may have passed, but this Dawn would stay on her path for as long as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write an omorashi story about a certain character? Check out my commissions thread in the link below!
> 
> https://www.omorashi.org/forums/topic/44230-masterxploders-story-commissions-general-thread/


End file.
